


Forever First Class

by viewfromthe34thfloor



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viewfromthe34thfloor/pseuds/viewfromthe34thfloor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After two long weeks apart, Chloe’s desperate to get her flight home and see her girlfriend... But when she manages to find time for a video-chat on route home, Aubrey finds a way to show her just how much she’d been missing her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever First Class

**Author's Note:**

> Future-fic. Chloe’s a teacher at an exclusive theatre school in New York and Aubrey is a project manager at a large acquisitions company in the city. The two girls have been dating since realising after graduation that they just couldn’t imagine their lives without one another.
> 
> Beta-ed by [glasscanonlyspill](http://glasscanonlyspill.tumblr.com/) but any inconsistencies are all mine.

Chloe loved that she got to travel a lot with work, but after a fortnight of supervising a group of theatre school teenagers on their first trip away from home, she was exhausted and she missed Aubrey. The trip had been a massive success, but Chloe had forgotten just how much drama occurred when high school kids were away from home. The first few days had been filled with buckets of tears and some pretty bitchy name-calling, but by the end of the fortnight, everyone had settled down. Chloe was pleased - after two weeks together, the group had bonded well and she finally felt that they’d be able to pull off the big musical production that was scheduled for the end of the summer break.

Her final responsibility before she could get back to the little New York apartment she shared with her girlfriend was the get the kids back to the school in one piece. Chloe wasn’t worried - the flight down to Chicago had gone without a hitch, and going back to NYC they were flying through the night. She hoped that the group would settle into their seats and get a little sleep on the two-and-a-half hour flight - after they landed they still had an hour-long journey to get back to school, where they were being dropped off - and Chloe desperately wanted a little nap before the drive.

Herding 15 sleepy youngsters through an airport at 11pm wasn’t the easiest of tasks, even when Chloe had the assistance of Laura, another teacher who’d joined the trip to make up supervisory numbers. Between the two of them, they managed to get all of the kids to the airport check-in desk, which was where it all started going wrong. It seemed that despite booking 17 seats on the 1am flight back to LaGuardia Airport, the airline had only managed to secure 16 places. Chloe rested her head on the American Airlines counter and moaned. School travel policy meant that unless the entire group could travel, none of them could, and she could just imagine the complaints she’d get if the kids were forced to spend the night sleeping in the airport. Not to mention the disappointment she’d hear in Aubrey’s voice if she had to call her up and let her know she’d be away for another night.

The cookie-cutter American Airlines employee behind the desk was polite and helpful, but insistent that there was no way of getting all of them onto the flight. Chloe was becoming increasingly desperate as the kids started crowding around, with one of the more sensitive girls already bursting into tears at the thought of not being able to get home that night. When she finally begged to speak to a manager, she was ushered into a private booth where the senior AA representative for the airport was marking up documents. She took a deep breath and explained their plight, working hard to keep the whine out of her voice. The manager didn’t even look at her until her request trailed off, and then he caught her eye and smiled.

He didn’t seem particularly perturbed by Chloe’s need to get another seat on the flight, and she was aware that time was slipping away if any of them were going to have any chance of getting home before sunrise. She’d almost given up and was close to heading back out and just booking the next available flight when the man tipped his head sideways and gave her a long appraising stare.

“Look, I know that may be a little strange, but... do you sing?” He asked her, cryptically. Chloe raised one eyebrow, unsure of how being able to harmonise was going to help her right now. “Ummm... I can? Do you want to hear me or something?” Chloe was entirely confused.

“No, no! It’s just... You look really familiar - you didn’t... you weren’t a Barden Bella, were you?”

Chloe laughed. It seemed that being the co-president of an ICCA winning collegiate a cappella group was good for something more than just a line on her resume.

“Yes, I was a Bella. I graduated a couple of years ago, just after we won the national competition. How did you recognise me?”

The man grinned, a little sheepishly.

“My daughter’s just started at Barden. You girls were the reason that she insisted that she **had** to go there, she’s desperate to be a Bella. After she watched the coverage of the final on TV, she kept replaying your performance for days - she wouldn’t stop until she could sing the whole mash-up by heart. I think she actually used it in her music scholarship showcase.”

Chloe blushed, and made a mental note to drop Beca an email and let the younger girl that her first Bella arrangement was still talked about across the country.

“Thanks. It was a brilliant way to end my time at college - and it’s great to hear that your daughter chose to go to Barden. It’s a fantastic school for the arts.” Here Chloe paused. “I hope she’s successful in the Bella auditions... Now I really should be getting back to _my students_.”

The American Airlines man sighed, and quickly held up his hand in a _just wait a moment_ motion. He tapped a few keys on his computer, and then looked up at her and smiled.

“I shouldn’t be doing this,” he said, “but I can get you all on the plane, but you won’t all be sat together - is that going to be a problem?”

Chloe wanted to hug him. “Oh no!” She said. “Just as long as we’re all on the same flight, we’ll be quite happy to fly cargo if it means we can get home!”

He tapped his computer keyboard a few more times, and handed Chloe a printed slip of paper outlining 17 boarding passes. Chloe thanked him profusely, tripping over her words in her haste to show her gratitude. When she emerged from the booth and waved the piece of paper at the group of kids with a huge smile on her face, everybody cheered.

\--

Chloe only realised what the American Airlines man had done for her after she boarded the aircraft. As she showed the wad of boarding passes to the air stewardess and the kids started filing into their assigned seats, Chloe relaxed, starting to believe that she was going to make it home tonight after all. She settled all the kids into the right aisles before starting to look for her own seat, noting that Laura was sat in the first row, adjacent to the first group of kids. She walked down the cabin, looking for the empty spot which would be her corner for the flight back to NYC, but there didn’t seem to be any empty seats. Heart sinking, she turned back to the air stewardess, who took another quick look at her boarding pass, and smiled;

“Please come this way.”

\--

Chloe was lead down to the very back of the cabin and shown to a private first class cabin pod. She glanced at the air stewardess, confused -

“Are you sure this is right? I didn’t expect to be in first class?”

The air stewardess shrugged. “It looks like your ticket was upgraded at some point. We’re full in coach, but there aren’t any other first class passengers on this flight.” She gestured to the empty seats around her - “You’ve got this whole area to yourself.”

Chloe looked around, and then smiled broadly. _This is amazing_ , she thought to herself.

\--

By the time the flight was ready to depart, Chloe had settled herself in her first class pod and was determined to make the most of it. The salary of a teacher at a private theatre school was good, but it wasn’t _that_ good, and she didn’t know if she’d ever get the chance to experience luxury like this again. She reclined her seat until it was an almost flat bed, put her glass of chilled champagne (a pre-take off perk, she’d been told by the flight attendant) to one side and pulled the adjustable entertainment screen towards her. Perhaps the best part of being in first class was being told that she had unlimited internet connection at her seat. The shitty hotel wi-fi meant she’d been unable to Skype with anyone, and after two weeks without seeing Aubrey’s face, the first thing Chloe wanted to do now she had internet was video chat with her girlfriend.

She opened up the screen, excited to surprise Aubrey with an unexpected chat. It was unusual for Chloe to be able to surprise Bree with anything, because she was so intensely organised and demanded to know what Chloe was planning any time Chlo tried to secretly arrange something. It didn’t help that Chloe absolutely could not lie to Bree - she could see right through it, and the two girls would usually end up giggling on the floor at whichever awful excuse Chloe had made this time about why she’d be home late or why they couldn’t make plans for a certain weekend. Most of the time, Aubrey was as intensely bossy as she had been when they’d been at college, but sometimes her guard would drop. That was when she would let Chloe take charge; they’d have awesome sex and then end up sat on the kitchen floor, naked, eating ice-cream from the tub. After a fortnight apart and having to translate a whole heap of teenage sexual tension from her students, Chloe was really fucking horny and couldn’t wait to get home to her girlfriend.

\--

It took a few rings for Aubrey to pick up her call, and when she did eventually accept the chat request her concerned face filled Chloe’s screen.

“Babe?! What’s the matter? Why aren’t you on the plane?” Bree’s worry was audible.

“It’s nice to see you too, my wonderful, attractive girlfriend,” Chloe teased in response. “Don’t stress, my love. I’m in the air right now - calling you from my spot in first class!”

Bree frowned. “Are you allowed to do that? I thought you weren’t supposed to have your phone on whilst you’re in the air? And _first class_?!”

Chloe waved Aubrey’s concerns away. “It’s fine, the first class seats have a permanent internet connection... And I just couldn’t wait any longer to see your pretty face.”

Aubrey didn’t look entirely convinced, but she smiled sweetly at Chloe’s comment. “It’s great to see you too, Chlo. I’ve been watching the clock all evening, counting down ‘til you’ll be home. Everything here is ready and waiting for you...”

“Including you, I hope?” Chloe asked, huskily.

Bree dropped her eyes, suddenly coy. “I can show you just how ready I am, if you’d like?”

Chloe glanced around the empty cabin, and bit her lip, flustered. “Show me.”

\--

Chloe stared at the screen intently as her girlfriend slowly backed away from the camera and revealed what she was wearing - a navy lace robe which perfectly offset her silky skin. She could never get over just how attracted she was to Bree, and recently her girlfriend had been making the most of this. The morning Chloe had left for Chicago, Aubrey had got out of bed early to wave her off - and Chloe hadn’t been able to get the image of Aubrey, standing at the window and pouting, wearing nothing more than a slick of pearly lipstick out of her head for the first week that she’d been away. In fact, as soon as she’d arrived in her hotel in Chicago, she’d forced herself into the measly shower cubicle and had gotten herself off, the mental picture of Aubrey blowing her a kiss from their bedroom window whilst she was driven away in a taxi tipping her over the edge.

“Take it off?” Chloe begged. Bree had been known to tease Chloe mercilessly, flashing glimpses of her lingerie before running off to work, or strolling through the apartment naked whilst Chloe was on the phone to her mother - but tonight, she seemed to hear the need in Chloe’s voice. Aubrey tilted the angle of the webcam on her computer before untying the front of her robe, drawing her hand along her collarbone, sliding under the fabric and allowing the sleeve to flutter down her arm, revealing the matching bra she had on underneath. Chloe was completely engrossed by the sight of her girlfriend’s body being exposed to her, desperate to run her hands along the swell of Aubrey’s hips, slide her arm around her waist, press hard kisses along the side of her breasts.

By the time Bree had discarded the robe completely, Chloe’s breathing was laboured and she was gripping the computer console so hard that her knuckles had turned white. Aubrey was really putting on a show for her now, running her hands down the valley between her breasts, her eyes consistently directed at the camera as she slowly, oh-so-slowly pulled down the straps of the blue bra. Chloe was utterly entranced as her girlfriend tugged at the fabric until one dusky pink nipple was visible, and Bree lifted her hand to free it, pulling down the cups of her bra until both of her nipples were exposed to the evening air.

“Fuck, Bree...” Chloe whispered, hotly. “You’re absolutely fucking stunning, you know that?” Aubrey rewarded her with a swoon-worthy smile.

“You sound like you’re getting a bit hot and bothered, Chlo? Do you want me to stop?” Bree bent down and picked up her robe from the floor, made a show of going to put it back on.

“Don’t you dare, Bree,” Chloe moaned. “I just can’t help it - you’re so sexy and I haven’t gotten off in nearly two weeks and I’m absolutely desperate for you... I want to be home right now.”

Aubrey moved towards the computer, and smiled spiritedly down the webcam. “Are you telling me that you haven’t gotten yourself off in the whole time you’ve been away?” She asked, playfully. “You haven’t made yourself come from the thought of me fucking you?”

Chloe groaned at Bree’s words. “Not since... not since the first day,” she panted. “I wanted to, but I just couldn’t go through with it, not without you there.”

Aubrey laughed, lightly. “Are you telling me, Chloe Beale, that you need my permission to get yourself off? Because if that’s the case, I insist that you make the most of the opportunity you have _right now_... I want to watch you come.”

It was lucky that the first class cabin was empty, because Chloe’s grumbly cry echoed through the space. As sexually frustrated as Chloe was, she still wasn’t sure that she could get herself off whilst flying at forty thousand feet on a Skype call to her girlfriend... But it looked like Aubrey wouldn’t be taking no for an answer. She’d moved the computer to the bed, and the view of her boobs, constraining against her half-undone bra had Chloe suddenly aching to be touched, the feeling of emptiness between her legs almost unbearable.

Watching as Aubrey traced her hand down the side of her chest, Chloe couldn’t help but do the same, forcing her hand inside her button-down shirt, clutching at her breast immediately. Bree was really getting her worked up, and she couldn’t help but pinch at her nipple. A glance at Aubrey on the screen showed that she’d removed her bra entirely now, and was squeezing her breasts from the underside, avoiding her nipples for as long as possible. Knowing Bree as she did, Chloe realised that she must be just as desperate to get off as she was, and it was this which really made the heat between her legs burn.

She carried on squeezing her nipples, fighting the rising desire to plunge her hands down between her legs as she focused on intense wanting written all across her girlfriend’s face. She heard Aubrey pant as she manipulated her own nipples, and couldn’t help but moan, audibly.

“Are you getting wound up, Chlo?” Bree asked, deeply. “Are you wet yet? Because I can tell I am... I can feel how wet you’re making me, and you’re not even here.” Aubrey shot a foxy smile and licked her lips as she saw how Chloe was responding to her words.

“I want you to touch yourself now, Chlo. I want you to unbutton your jeans - just the top button or two... Have you done it? Good. Now, I want you to take one hand and slide it down, over your panties - not inside them, not yet, do you hear me? I just want you to feel how wet you are... Have you soaked through them?” Chloe nodded her affirmation and Bree licked her lips again, causing Chloe to shudder with want.

“Now, I need you to slip your hand inside your panties... Just lightly, slide your fingers across your cunt... Can you do that for me?” Chloe glanced at the screen and saw that Bree already had her hand down inside her underwear, and from the look on her face, she certainly wasn’t being slow about getting herself off - but she didn’t want to break the spell, and so carried on touching herself so slowly. She really was incredibly wet, and her slick folds were so sensitive that each time she slid her hand back up her cunt she could feel her clit throbbing. And she hadn’t even got close to fucking herself yet.

“Don’t just focus on your cunt, Chloe,” Bree warned her. “I want to see your nipples as hard as they are when I’ve been playing with them.” Chloe obliged - pulling her shirt open and roughly manipulating her sensitive breasts, whilst still dragging her hand up and down the slick wetness between her legs.

“Are you desperate yet Chlo? Do you want me to tell you to fuck yourself now?” Chloe took Bree’s words as an instruction and she groaned as she dropped first one and then two fingers into the hot, tight hole between her legs. Her cunt couldn’t be much wetter, and the friction built, as her fingers lightly drove a rhythm whilst her jeans constricted her hips. She could feel her orgasam building when she heard Aubrey’s husky voice commanding her;

“Play with your clit, Chlo. I want to see it on your face as you come, I want to know that it’s me that’s driven you so mad that you’re getting yourself off in the middle of a flight...”

The words sent shudders through Chloe’s core, and seconds later, she was circling her clit with her index finger whilst still squeezing her nipple with the other hand, and as she tapped a beat out on the entrance to her cunt, her clit was throbbing and she knew it wouldn’t take much more. In the end, hearing Bree whisper, “Come for me, come for me now Chloe” tipped her over the edge, and her climax took over, rolling down her legs and through her sensitive nipples until she was just lying back panting from exertion.

She watched the screen as Aubrey’s hand drove a quick tempo in her panties, obviously fucking herself as hard as she could. Seeing Bree working so hard to get herself off made Chloe hot all over again, and she could feel the aftershocks of her orgasm pulsing through her as she recognised the moment that Bree’s climax claimed her.

The two girls stared down the cameras at each other for a few silent moments as they each allowed their bodies to recover from the intense sensations. As hot as it was to listen to Bree tell her what to do to get herself off, Chloe was now even more desperate to get home to her girlfriend, to kiss her swollen lips, to slide her arms around that supple body. She beamed at Bree as she started to get some feeling back into her limbs, and blew her a gentle kiss down the camera.

“As much as I hate to just use you for sex and then fuck off, I think I’m going to have to go,” Chloe warned Aubrey, as she heard the flight attendants starting to move about the cabin. Aubrey smiled her contented approval and blew her a kiss back, before saying,

“I’ll see you in a couple of hours, lover.”

Chloe closed the chat window and fell back into her seat, suddenly exhausted from their sexual encounter. She must have drifted off for a few minutes, because the next thing she knew, the air stewardess was leaning over her, gently shaking her by the shoulder to rouse her.

“We’ve landed now, Miss Beale. The rest of your party is waiting for you at the aircraft doors...” She coughed. “But you might want to, erm, do your jeans up, before you go to meet them.” The flight attendant flashed her an amused smile and walked back through the cabin, leaving Chloe to straighten her clothes and re-do her buttons, before grabbing her bag and heading down the aircraft, where she was met by her group of students. Smiling at their young, sleepy faces, she began ushering them out towards the airport exit, dead set on breaking a few speeding laws on her drive back to school in order to head home, to Aubrey’s arms, as quickly as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> I may have taken some liberties with just how good the internet connections on flights are: sorry not sorry.


End file.
